


Red

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Colors, Early in Canon, F/M, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Memories, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Losing him was blue like I'd never known."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red




End file.
